Diego
| titul =Stín | obrázek =250px|Diego | popisek = Diego za časů bariéry | Cech = Stín, Zloděj | Hodnost = | Národnost = Myrtaňan | Lokace = Starý tábor (G1), Hornické údolí a Khorinis (G2), Ardea a Braga (G3) }} Diego byl dříve čestným obchodníkem z Khorinidu, později byl však díky zradě odsouzen za bariéru. Zde se stal velmi vlivným stínem a zlodějem. Našel si zde své věrné přátele a seznámil se s bezejmenným hrdinou, který se stal pozdějším králem Myrtany jako Rhobar III. Po opuštění bariéry se Diegovi podařilo pomstít a znovu se usadit jako obchodník v Horní čtvrti Khorinisu. Nakonec se účastnil hrdinovy plavby na ostrov Irdorath. Po příchodu na pevninu odcestoval Diego do Varantu, kde se nakonec usadil v Mora Sul. Poté se přidal k hrdinovi, nyní již jako k myrtanskému králi a stal se jeho rádcem. Avšak, během plavby na Jižní Ostrovy se králova mysl zatemnila a Diego opustil jeho dvůr. Životopis Před bariérou Diego pochází z města Khorinis, kde pracoval u obchodníka Gerbrandtha. Ten ho naučil vše, co o obchodu věděl. Málem by se stal obchodníkem, ale Gerbrandt si uvědomil, že by byl nepříjemná konkurence. Proto ho křivě obvinil a nebohý Diego byl vhozen za bariéru, kde poznal své přátele Lestera, Gorna a Miltena. Na Ostrově Khorinis Trestanec v Hornickém údolí thumb|left|Diego jako stín za časů bariéry V Hornickém údolí se Diego připojil ke Starému táboru, který vedl Gomez. Zde se záhy vypracoval na stína a zloděje s obrovským vlivem. Byl totiž tím, kdo rozhodoval o tom, kdo se připojí k táboru. Pokud se někdo chtěl připojit k táboru, musel získat reputaci u stínů a stráží a následně splnit zkoušku podctivosti, kterou zadával právě Diego. Diegovým dalším úkolem, bylo navšťěvovat Místo výměny a přesvědčovat trestance, že právě Starý tábor je to pravé místo pro ně. O mnoho let později, Diego opět navštívil místo výměny a zastavil Bullita, který právě přivítal ránou do oblyčeje nového trestance. Tím trestancem nebyl nikdo jiný než bezejmenný hrdina. Diego obeznámil hrdinu s Trestaneckou kolonií a s jejími zvyklostmi. Brzy se ukázalo, že přátelství, které zde navázali mělo trvat ještě po mnoho let. Diego později pomohl hrdinovi získat Ohniskový kámen z Trolího kaňonu. Nakonec však došlo ve Starém táboře k převratu, Starý důl byl totiž zaplaven a Rudobaroni chtěli zaútočit na Svobodný důl, patřící Novému táboru. Mágové Ohně s tím však nesouhlasili a zakázali útok na Svobodný důl, rozzuřený Gomez je dal povraždit. Poté byli vyvražděni všichni návštěvníci s cizích táborů, kteří se v té době nacházeli ve Starém táboře a brány byly uzavřeny. Diego se rozhodl, že varuje příchozí z jiných táborů a opustil Starý tábor. Nakonec se konalo pravidelné setkání Diega, Lestera, Gorna a Miltena na určeném místě, kde probírali nejnovější události v kolonii. Poté Diego tábořil s Gornem, když si všimli, že s bariérou se děje cosi divného. Bariéra se hroutila. Diego i Gorn, věděli že jejich bezejmenný přítel uspěl a oba se rozhodli uprchnout s kolonie. Bohužel Gorn byl zadržen a uvězněn. Ve městě Khorinis a plavba na Irdorath thumb|right|Diegův dům v Khorinisu Při útěku Diego viděl draky, kteří útočili na Starý tábor. Diegovi se nakonec podařilo vrátit se do města Khorinis, kde chtěl lid varovat před nebezpečím draků. Paladinové ve městě však jeho tvrzení nevěřili, obvinili Diega, že vzbuzuje paniku a poslali jej zpět do kolonie. Zde byl Diego přidělen k oddílu paladina Silvestra a měl těžit magickou rudu. Silvestr se však obával, že bude vytěžená ruda ztracena. Proto poslal Diega, který jako jediný z jeho mužů znal dobře Hornické údolí, aby rudu skryl. Diego toho náležitě využil, uvědomoval si, že má šanci s údolí definitivně uprchnout. Nakonec se opět setkal s bezejmenným, který měl velitele Garonda na Starém hradě informovat o stavu rudy. Posledním Diegovým činem v Hornickém údolí bylo to, že přispěl na výkupné za svého přítele Gorna. Poté Digo kolonii navždy opustil. thumb|right|Diego jako khorinijský měštan Diego se vrátil do města Khorinis, kde již nyní věděli, že měl pravdu. Starý stín byl rozhodnut naplnit svou pomstu a znovu získat ztracené pozice ve městě. Požádal proto bezejmenného, aby mu donesl jeho ukryté zlato v Hornickém údolí. Když mu jej hrdina přinesl, poslal jej Diego s dopisem za Gerbrandthem. K smrti vyděšený obchodník, který se obával Diegovy pomsty raději uprchl. Diego se poté nastěhoval do luxusního domu v Horní čtvrti a opět se začal živit jako obchodník. Nakonec se Diego rozhodl ostrov, na kterém byly špatné vyhlídky opustit a vyplul s ním na Irdorath, kde hrdina porazil Nemrtvého draka. Poté Diego vyplul společně s obrovským pokladem a se svými přáteli do Myrtany. Na pevnině Diegova pouť do Varantu thumb|right|Diego a jeho přátelé po připlutí do Myrtany thumb|left|Diego ve vesnici [[Ardea]] Když přátelé připlouvali k pevnině, viděli, že hlavní město je obléháno skřety a tudíž je nemožné zde přistát. Proto Esmeralda, na které pluli přistála v rybářské vesnici jménem Ardea. Když dorazili do vesnice, zjistili že je celá pod nadvládou skřetů. Strhla se zde malá bitva, ve které bezejmenný a jeho přátelé zvítězili nad skřety. Diego byl rozzuřený, když se dozvěděl, že zatímco bojovali byla Esmeralda i s pokladem zajmuta piráty. Diego se rozhodl, že nebude otrokem skřetů a proto vyrazil do Varantu, kde podle něj stále nějaké vyhlídky byly. Nakonec se Diego na čas usadil ve vesnici Braga na severu pouštní země. Když do Bragy konečně dorazil bezejmenný, oba přátelé vyrazili na lov chňapavců. Diego se poté konečně alespoň na pár let usadil v Mora Sul. Vládce Mora Sul thumb|right|Diego jako boháč z Mora Sul Po Zubenově pádu, byly v Mora Sul příhodné podmínky pro tak schopného obchodníka jakým byl právě Diego. Diego se na pár let stal nejmocnějším a nejbohatším obchodníkem světa a de facto i vládcem Mora Sul, která byla perlou Varantu. Později se do Varantu vrátil bezejmenný již jako král Rhobar III. v čele vojsk, aby zemi opět podrobil Myrtanské moci. Mora Sul prý obsadil s jediným oddílem. Můžeme se jen dohadovat jak tomu bylo. Je možné, že Diego Rhobarovi město vydal. Dále totiž víme, že Diego byl Rhobarovým rádcem. A zde se po jeho boku nalodil a připojil se k jeho tažení proti Jižním ostrovům. Na Jižních ostrovech Vyhnán od dvora a na Feshyru Během plavby se však králova mysl zatemnila a jeho stav se stal velmi vážným. Když se armáda vylodila v Thorniaře, král již přišel o veškerou soudnost a regentské vlády se ujal lord Hagen. Velitel krvavých zmijí, což byli žoldáci, jménem Drurhang, očernil před Hagenem Diega i ostatní nejbližší přátele krále. Hagen je pak vyhnal od dvora. Diego se pak účastnil několika akcí, především společně s Gornem zabránili zpustošení krčmy u Rozštěpené panny. Zatímco Gorn se pak vydal do Stewarku, Diego pobyl pár dní také v panství. Po schůzce s Lesterem vyplul do Setarrifu, kde varoval krále Ethorna před plánovaným vyloděním myrtanských. Nakonec Diego odplul na Feshyr, aby zde ukryl své zboží. Na Feshyru Diego obchodoval s místním stařešinou Gromarem a seznámil se s pastýřem, kterého se ujal jako jeho učitel, naučil ho základním bojovým technikám. Diego se zde seznámil i s čarodějnicí Lyrkou. Nakonec Gromar, který dlužil Diegovi spoustu peněz nařídil pastýřovi, který se chtěl oženit s jeho dcerou, aby Diega vyhnal s ostrova. Diego a pastýř se domluvili tak, že Diego pastýři předal svou mačetu, jako důkaz pro Gromara že už je s ostrova pryč. Diego pak poslal pastýře za Lyrkou, která mladíka informovala o jeho příchodu na Feshyr. Zatímco byl pastýř u Lyrky, Drurhang a jeho žoldáci vyplenili vesnici a zabili jeho milou Ivy. Pastýř si pak přál pomstít se králi a chtěl, aby jej Diego vzal sebou na Argaan. Na Argaanu a návrat ke dvoru Na Argaanu Diego řekl hrdinovi, že je i jiná cesta jak se pomstít. Navedl jej k pátrání starého chrámu v horách. Diego věděl, že paladinové chrám přímo fanaticky hledají. Pro Diega totiž špehovalo několik dvorních sluhů lorda Hagena. Pak se Diego s hrdinou rozloučil a vyplul do Stewarku. Ve Stewarku se však Diego zapletl s rádcem místního barona Mermundem, který byl tajný myrtanský vyslanec. Diego totiž zahájil ve městě nějaké obchody, díky nimž jak sám věřil, povzbudil morálku ve městě. Mermund však požadoval, aby Diego ze svých obchodů odvedl daň. Po jejich hádce Mermund náhle zmizel, byl unesen rebely, vedenými bratrem barona. Diego skončil pro podezření z vraždy Mermunda ve vězení. Naštěstí Diegovi pomohl hrdina s Gornem, díky nimž byl osvobozen. Diego a Gorn poté společně vypluli do Thorniary, aby Hagenovi prokázali svou nevinu. thumb|right|Diego a ostatní u královského dvora Naneštěstí byla Thorniara obsazena padlými vojáky s Thorniarské rokle, kteří byli proměněni v nemrtvé. Když Diego viděl situaci ve městě, okamžitě vyplul do Tooshoo, aby požádal o pomoc místní velmistry, mezi které patřil i Milten. Když se Diego vrátil do města, potřeboval se spojit s Dacou, což byla špionka Zyra, jak znělo její pravé jméno, jedině ona zůstávala stále na Diegově straně. Diego a jeho přátelé přemýšleli jak se dostat do města. Milten získal kontakt, který sliboval že je propašuje do ěmsta. Naneštěstí se jednalo o léčku. Za Diegem totiž přiběhnul jakýsi muž, který vykřikoval že Milten je v maléru. Diego se okamžitě vydal Miltenovi na pomoc a vpadl přímo do pasti. Společně s Miltenem a Hagenem byl pak zajat a uvězněn v kobkách arény. Všichni tři byli otráveni jedem, který měl otupit jejisch smysly, aby je mohl Drurhang snáze zabít v aréně. Naštěstí hrdina Drunhanga porazil a poté se zde objevil Xardasův přízrak, který odeslal do hradu zprávu, kde se nacházejí vězni. Diego a jeho přátelé byli osvobozeni a on se vrátil ke dvoru. Díky hrdinovi byl odnesen Spáčův amulet na své místo a králi se vrátil zpět zdravý rozum. Pád Setarrifu Po králově osvobození ze spárů démona, vyslal Rhobar Diega a několik dalších, aby zjistili co se děje v Setarrifu. Král Ethorn sem totiž povolal démona, který Rhobara ovládal. Věřil, že mu démon pomůže porazit myrtanské jednou pro vždy. Démon však způsobil v Setarrifu nepředstavitelný chaos a proměnil město v trosky. Diegovi se podařilo do Setarrifu skutečno dostat. Společně s Miltenem se podíleli na vypracování plánu, jak zachránit království i celý svět před zlobou démona. Diego potřeboval zjistit jak otevřít dveře, vedoucí do pohřebiště setarrifských králů. V pohřebišti se totiž nacházely prastaré artefakty, které mohly velmi pravděpodobně pomoci v boji s démonem. Nakonec se přátelům skutečně podařilo dveře otevřít. Bezejmenný pastýř pak definitivně porazil démona. Král Ethorn i Rhobar pak začali konečně vyjednávat o míru. Diego zřejmě zůstával i nadále Rhobarovým rádcem. Vzhled V mládí měly Diegovy vlasy černou havraní barvu. Charakteristyckým byl pro něj jeho knírek a vlasy svázané vzadu do ohonu. Diego měl tmavé, pravděpodobně hnědé oči a byl snědší pleti, je možné, že původem pocházel z jihu a později se usadil na Khorinisu. Nyní, když je Diego již starým mužem, jsou jeho vlasy šedé, aškoliv knírek ani ohon nezmizely. Jeho obličej je také protkán vráskami. Diego nosíval celou škálu oblečení, nejdříve to byla rudá zbroj stínů, později oděv bohatých měštanů. Na Jižních ostrovech byl Diego oděn v drahé kožené vestě. Osobnost a vlastnosti Diego byl vždy přátelským člověkem, který si své přátele nevybíral podle jejich postavení, ale podle jejich kvalit a vlastností. Sám byl velice čestný a statečný muž, připraven bojovat za své přátele do posledního dechu. Diego většinou oplýval smyslem pro humor a byl veselým a ceněným společníkem. Ovšem i on se dokázal rozhněvat a nebylo radmo si s ním zahrávat. Schopnosti * Lukostřelba: Diego byl jedním z nejlepších lukostřelců světa. Jeho šípy téměř po každé trefily svůj cíl. Diego dříve používal luk jako svou největší zbraň, jen málokterému nepříteli se podařilo dostat dostatečně blízko, aby jej donutil bojovat na blízko. * Mistr obchodník: Diego byl skutečný mistr ve svém oboru. Byl vynikajícím obchodníkem, který znal správné prostředky k tomu, aby během krátké doby získal moc i bohatství. Což prokázal hned dvakrát. Poprvé na Khorinisu a později ve Varantu. * Zloděj: Diego byl i skvělým zlodějem, dokázal své žáky naučit nejrůznější techniky jak přijít k penězům v cizích truhlách a kapsách. * Intelekt: Diego byl také velmi chytrý a inteligentní člověk, který si dokázal poradit s různými logickými zádrhely, které nebyli schopní jiní vyřešit. Vztahy Rhobar III. thumb|right|250px|Rhobar III. v době, kdy jej Diego pravděpodobně viděl naposled Rhobar III. byl po dlouhá léta asi nejlepším Diegovým přítelem. Poznali se v Hornickém údolí, kde Diego mnohokrát tehdy ještě bezejmennému hrdinovi pomohl.Za časů bariéry byl Diego hrdinovi oporou a mentorem. Později hrdina naopak pomohl Diegovi zpět k jeho ztracenému postavení ve městě Khorinis. Nakonec Diego stál po boku bezejmenného i při jeho plavbě na Irdorath. Když se bezejmenný stal myrtanským králem, Diego se k němu připojil jako jeho důvěrný rádce. Avšak Rhobarova mysl byla zatemňena a Diego krále opustil. Gerbrandt Gerbrandt byl Diegovým zaměstnavatelem a učitelem před mnoha lety na Khorinisu. Avšak Gerbdant zjistil, že Diego je mnohem lepším a schopnějším obchodníkem než on, a když Diego chtěl začít se samostatným podnikáním, zlotřilý obchodník se obával jeho konkurence a rozhodl se jej zbavit. Právě díky němu byl Diego odsouzen za bariéru. Gerbrandt se domníval, že Diego již nikdy nebude mít příležitost k pomstě. Když se však Diego vrátil po mnoha letech s kolonie, obchodník se jej bál a uprchl. Diego se poté ujal jeho obchodů a nastěhoval se do jeho domu. Milten thumb|left|Milten, jeden ze starých přátel Diega Milten byl mágem Ohně ve Starém táboře. Oba muži se poznali za časů bariéry a spřátelili se. Byli to Milten a Diego, kdo společně po převratu v táboře strážili brány do tábora a varovali pocestné před nebezpečím. Později Diego, Milten a bezejmenný dali dohromady výkupné za Gorna. Společně se účastnili výpravy na Irdorath. Později se Milten a Diego opět setkali ve službách u bezejmeného jako krále Rhobara III. Nakonec oba krále na Jižních ostrovech opustili. Gorn Gorn pravděpodobně býval hned po bezejmenném Diegův nejbližší přítel. Seznámili se v Hornické kolonii za časů bariéry. Scházeli se pak společně s Miltenem a Lesterem na pravidelných setkáních na tajném místě, kde probétali nejnovější události v kolonii. V době, kdy se bezejmenný vydal porazit Spáče tábořili oba přátelé pod zříceninou nedaleko Starého tábora. Když viděli pád bariéry okamžitě se rozhodli opustit kolonii. Gorn byl však po cestě zadržen, když byl i Diego eskortován zpět do Hornického údolí, přispěl několika zlatými na výkupné Gorna, kterého tak uchránili před jistou popravou. Gorn se posléze vydal společně s bezejmenným a Diegem na Irdorath. Na pevnině se pak všichni přátelé rozešli a znovu se sešli ve službách bezejmenného již jako krále Rhobara. Avšak poté co se králova mysl zatemnila opustili jeho dvůr a každý šel svou vlastní cestou. Lester Lester byl dalším ze starých přátel Diega, kterého poznal v kolonii. Zdá se však, že mezi nimi nebylo tak pevné přátelství. Když oba uprchli s kolonie, setkali se znova při plavbě na Irdorath. Na pevnině oba odešli do Varantu, takže je možné, že cestovali společně. Posléze se opět setkali ve službách Rhobara III. Thorus Thorus byl velitelem stráží za časů bariéry ve Starém táboře. Pokud mezi nimi nebylo přátelství, tak alespoň velká úcta. Thorus si velmi vážil Diegova úsudku a jenom ti, kdo byli Diegem schváleni, měli šanci připojit se k táboru. Pokud někdo splnil Diegovo zkoušky, musel to pak oznámit Thorusovi, který většinou přijaté pustil na hrad. Po pádu bariéry se pravděpodobně již nesetkali. Bezejmenný pastýř thumb|right|Bezejmenný pastýř, nový žák a přítel Diega Bezejmenný pastýř pocházel s ostrova Feshyru. Diego jej poznal, když na ostrov přicestoval. Pastýř měl Diega zabít a přinést jako důkaz do vesnice Diegovu mačetu. Zdá se, že oba muži si byli sympatičtí a Diego se nechal od pastýře porazit a poté mu daroval svou mačetu. Později se Diego stal mentorem a průvodcem pastýře, stejně jako byl kdysi učitelem a přítelem Rhobara III. Vystoupení * Gothic * Gothic II * Gothic 3 * Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods * Arcania: Gothic 4 * Článek bude pravidělně aktualizován a doplňován Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Obyvatelé Starého hradu Kategorie:Obyvatelé Khorinisu Kategorie:Myrtaňané Kategorie:Obchodníci Kategorie:Stíni Kategorie:Zloději Kategorie:Obyvatelé Mora Sul Kategorie:Přátelé bezejmenného Kategorie:Obyvatelé Feshyru Kategorie:Obyvatelé Setarrifu